roleplay_for_pokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Izoul the Glaceon
'Izoul '''is a female Glaceon owned by Glaciersong. Appearance She is an average colored Glaceon. She has a nick in her left ear from a battle, and a scar on the bridge of her nose. Personality ''"With effort, intelligence and consideration, nothing is impossible." She has the personality of an "Architect". A paradox to most observers, she is able to live by glaring contradictions that nonetheless make perfect sense – at least from a purely rational perspective. She is a starry-eyed idealist and the bitterest of cynics, but in the end, it makes sense. to others, she radiates self-confidence and an aura of mystery, and her insightful observations, original ideas and formidable logic enable her to push change through with sheer willpower and force of personality. At times it will seem that she is bent on deconstructing and rebuilding every idea and system they come into contact with, employing a sense of perfectionism and even morality to this work. Anyone who doesn’t have the talent to keep up with her processes, or worse yet, doesn’t see the point of them, is likely to immediately and permanently lose her respect. This isn’t to be misunderstood as impulsiveness – she will strive to remain rational no matter how attractive the end goal may be, and every idea, whether generated internally or soaked in from the outside world, must pass the ruthless and ever-present “Is this going to work?” filter. This mechanism is applied at all times, to all things and all people, and this is often where she runs into trouble. She is brilliant and confident in bodies of knowledge she has taken the time to understand, but unfortunately the social contract is unlikely to be one of those subjects. White lies and small talk are hard enough as it is for a type that craves truth and depth, but she see many social conventions as downright stupid. Ironically, it is often best for them to remain where they are comfortable – out of the spotlight – where the natural confidence prevalent in her as they work with the familiar can serve as its own beacon, attracting people, romantically or otherwise, of similar temperament and interests. She is defined by their tendency to move through life as though it were a giant chess board, pieces constantly shifting with consideration and intelligence, always assessing new tactics, strategies and contingency plans, constantly outmaneuvering their people in order to maintain control of a situation while maximizing their freedom to move about. This doesn't suggest she acts without conscience, but to many others, her distaste for acting on emotion can make it seem that way. History Childhood Izoul is the daughter of an Umbreon and Espeon named Mystic and Sonata. She has three littermates, Salem, Amethyst, and Shard. She also has an adoptive sister named Hailey. She is the second youngest of the litter. They lived on a hill not known for too many visitors because of it's mildly cold temperature. One day, Izoul found herself alone in the woods close to their den. She had wandered away from the path while chasing a strange shadow. Little did she know, the shadow was actually a Gastly. It emerged from the bushes, and was about to attack her, when a Glaceon appeared. It defeated the ghost Pokemon and saved her. The Glaceon's name was Glacie, whom her trainer called "Glacie-chan". She liked the trainer very much, but she decided she prefered living her life as a wild Pokemon. That day, she vowed she would evolve into a Glaceon. A few days later, she discovered a bright glow coming from inside the cave at the top of the hill. When she ventured inside, there was a luminous block of ice. As if lured, she touched it. She felt a bright flash, and when she opened her eyes, her paws were blue. On that same day, a group of people invaded the hill. They were dressed in red suits. Izoul and her littermates were forced to flee the island. On their way, they lost their parents. They were never found, so they four siblings assumed they were dead. Izoul was horror struck when they found their home was destroyed, and decided she would leave the hill. Her littermates followed and decided to support each other. The Journey On the first day, the siblings met a human dressed in a nurse outfit. They were taken to a building and healed to perfect health. Salem and Amethyst decided to stay there, deciding they wanted to live a life with a trainer. Hailey and Izoul sadly continue their adventure without them. While Hailey and Izoul are venturing in a forest, they meet a curious looking Rowlet. Her name is Lilac. The trio decide to travel together. ...to the roleplay... Kin * Mother: Sonata * Father: Mystic * Brother(s): Salem, Shard * Sister(s): Amethyst * Other Relatives: Hailey (adoptive sister/cousin) * Mate: None * Children: None Moveset Category:Character